<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Use Your Brain by Judysupremus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041704">Use Your Brain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judysupremus/pseuds/Judysupremus'>Judysupremus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, How Do I Tag, Is this crack?, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mild Language, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Random Updates, Tim Drake is Red Robin, angst and the promise of fluff, meet cute?, suddenly angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 21:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judysupremus/pseuds/Judysupremus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and her class go to Gotham. What happens when she has to rescue Chat Noir from Batman? </p><p>The is silly, potentially crack.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope you guys can be patient with me while I figure this out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite what some may say Chat Noir was not, in fact, irresponsible. Boisterous, flirtatious, hilarious, but not irresponsible.</p><p>He told himself this as vaulted from rooftop to rooftop along Gotham's unfamiliar skyline. The utter relief of feeling free in a city that didn't know he was there was exhilarating. </p><p>Marinette had managed to win them a week long trip to the city of crime as part of the Wayne Foundation Scholarship program. They would be touring Wayne Enterprises, Gotham's museum of History, and more. </p><p>Of course, no one knew it was Marinette that had written the extensive essay, or organized the fund raisers, or planned any part of it really. Lila had taken credit for almost every single thing and if she didn't, well, Marinette is class president, she is supposed to do those things regardless.</p><p>He stopped to crouch on the edge of a large building, watching the quiet streets below. He could feel the chaos and mischief heavy hang heavy in the air. It's what drove him to sneak out of the hotel room he was sharing with Nino. </p><p>The class had arrived and checked in to the hotel with only a few minor scuffles. He was relieved to know Marinette was not making a big deal out of the things Lila was doing. It's true that she could not be akumatized but watching them fight always made him anxious. Any misunderstanding was a bad thing, he was raised not to make waves.</p><p>Chat Noir had been so caught up in his musings that he missed the soft thump of boots behind him. </p><p>"Who are you?" The voice was gruff and Chat whirled around to see a tall figure in blue and black starring him down. </p><p>"Just a cat out for a stroll. It's a purrfect night, don't you think?" Chat had removed his baton and tried to nonchalantly edge towards his left, hoping to hop to the next roof and flee. </p><p>What he found however was another, vigilante? Is that what Alya said they called themselves? All he could remember was that there were quite a few, including Batman. </p><p>He had materialized and cut off Chat's easiest means of escape.  This one was shorter, closer to his own height and build but his outfit looked like a traffic light. Chat could feel the chaos roll off him in waves.</p><p>"He asked who you are. Not about the weather. Tell us."</p><p>Chat Noir looked from one to the other and quickly found he was outnumbered, as more had appeared. He quickly slammed the baton down and vaulted over traffic light's head. At least, he tried to. The vigilante managed to grab his belted tail and drop him on the roof. </p><p>He was swiftly surrounded as he bounced up into a defensive crouch. </p><p>Batman. Holy furrballs, Batman stepped forward. "We're not looking for a fight. But this is my city and I need to know if you pose a threat. Who are you?" Batman's voice was gravely and hard, he made Hawkmoth sound like a simpering schoolgirl.</p><p>"I'm just a fellow hero. Here on a ...vacation?" He tried his best, he really did.</p><p>"Vigilantes. We're not heroes. Tell us who you are!" Traffic light growled, brandishing his katana in Chat's face.</p><p>"Robin!" Batman barked, glaring at Robin, and several of them jumped a little.</p><p>He swing his scowl back to Chat Noir and waited in silence.</p><p>Chat wilted under the glare and felt a part of his soul leave his body. This was worse than seeing his father scowl at him. This was Batman, he could feel the 'disappointed dad' mood wash over him.</p><p>"Oh sweet catnip! I'm Chat Noir, hero of Paris, and I'm not supposed to be here! Don't tell Ladybug, she'll kill me!" He began to beg for his life, looking wide eyed at Batman and clasping his hands under his chin. "I was only out for a run, honest! I'm not here to cause trouble. She doesn't know I'm here. You can't tell her I'm here! Don't tell Ladybug!"</p><p>"Who the fuck is Ladybug?" One of the vigilantes asks.</p><p>"Paris doesn't have heroes."</p><p>"Do you have no dignity?"</p><p>"Did Catwoman put you up to this?"</p><p>The group chattered and questioned, like a group of pigeons over a french fry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug hid in the shadows and watched the vigilantes question her wayward partner. Honestly, he had the worst luck. </p>
<p>Marinette has also snuck out of the room she was sharing with Alix. She had intended on sticking to the hotel roof and sketching. But that stupid cat! </p>
<p>Chat Noir had notified Ladybug that he would be out of the country at the same time she was. She had already had her suspicions about his civilian identity but watching him slink out the hotel, thinking he was so sly and cunning, was too much to ignore.</p>
<p>After Adrien had started dating Kagami seriously and Chat Noir had backed off flirting with Ladybug, Marinette had come to terms with her crush. Finding Hawkmoth became her too priority and it kind of put everything else in perspective.</p>
<p>She had not intended to follow Chat Noir. He did not need to know she was there too. But one of Gotham's vigilantes had swung by, following her partner. While the vigilantes were intent on sneaking up on Chat Noir, she was able to sneak behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched as he begged and pleaded with Batman.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Paris does have heroes and I'm one of them!" Chat Noir felt calmer now that Batman was trying to silence the rest of them.</p>
<p>"Since when?" One of them asked, the first one he saw.</p>
<p>"For four years now! We don't just let Hawkmoth flap about!" he cried.</p>
<p>Batman gave him a small frown. "And Hawkmoth is..?"</p>
<p>"Our enemy. He turns people into super villains with butterflies!"</p>
<p>"Right. And Ladybug is...?"</p>
<p>Batman's questions made Chat Noir feel like a child. He knows when he's not being taken seriously and it's happening now. Some of the vigilantes were quietly laughing. It's hard to tell though, the one with the red brain bucket could be choking. </p>
<p>"My partner! Look if you don't believe me at least let me go!" Chat tried to find an opening. Anything to get away. Cataclysm isn't a good idea but he does want the world to swallow him whole...</p>
<p>"Are you sure she's not your mommy if you're so afraid of getting into trouble?" So the red brain bucket is laughing.</p>
<p>Chat Noir hissed angrily as more of them giggled. He made a swipe at Red Hood, wrong move. Robin may have put the katana away but Chat should not have turned his back to him. Robin swept Chat's feet out from under him. The two began to tussle like pair of six year olds on a playground. Red Hood began to guffaw.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>At Red Hood's laughter, yes she's done research, Ladybug decided to saunter out of the shadows. Batman must have seen her approach but gave no indication. </p>
<p>"Please don't hurt him too much, little birdie." Ladybug cooed as she propped her elbow on Nightwing's shoulder - the picture of nonchalance.</p>
<p>"Ladybug?!" Several voices exclaimed with various amounts of surprise and concern.</p>
<p>"Echanté, monsieurs!" At the sound of her tinkling laugh and thick accent Robin was indeed enchanted. </p>
<p>"Let him go, little birdie, he is no threat to anyone here." She laughed again and Robin promptly dropped the cat in an undignified heap. Chat gave a small "hey bug" from underneath his own butt, blowing his tail out his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hello Chaton. What are you doing all the way down there?" Ladybug bent down, tucking her hands underneath his arms pits and lifting him easily. </p>
<p>"Tt. He was losing." Robin did NOT preen under her appreciative gaze. Those stunning blue eyes twinkled with laughter and mischief.</p>
<p>"If you would excuse, monsieurs, we can't let Hawkmoth 'flap about' for too long." They needed to flee immediately. Ladybug's luck and confidence could only carry her so far.  "Ready Chat?" </p>
<p>Before he could answer she had wrapped her arm around him, grabbed her yoyo, and swung away as fast as she could. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The vigilantes stood around the roof, taken by surprise for maybe the first time. </p>
<p>"What the fuck?"</p>
<p>"W-was that a yoyo?!"</p>
<p>"Little birdie?"</p>
<p>"I think she broke Demon Spawn."</p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some background plot appears unexpectedly.</p><p>Marinette and her class visit Gotham Academy the next day. Can Damian keep it together?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian was in deep shit. </p><p>The bats stood around Red Robin as pulled he up video after video on the bat computer. He had to watch again and again as Ladybug saved her city. He had to watch that feral cat laugh with her, fight with her, and protect her.</p><p>Deep shit.</p><p>"They've been doing this for four years, with no help or apparent guidance." He could hear the anger in his father's voice.</p><p>"What do we do?" Bless Grayson, asking the most important question. </p><p>"I know what Little Birdie wants to do!" Jason said in a sing song voice and wiggled his eyebrows. His face went pale when he saw Damian's face.</p><p>"Damian, no!"</p><p>-</p><p>He had had enough. He had one moment. One moment of, of, of whatever it was and now his 'brothers' would never leave home alone again. Just because a pretty girl smiled at him. Just because he was concerned for her safety.</p><p>"Little Birdie, Alfred is looking for you."</p><p>"Little Birdie, the French exchange class is going to be at the academy today. Remember to keep an eye out."</p><p> </p><p>"Where ya going loverbo- Hey! What the hell?!" Jason jerked his hand away. Damian had slammed a knife into the table, too close to his fingers.</p><p>"Leave me the hell alone!" Damian growled and abruptly left the breakfast table in a huff. He hoped more than anything that he would never see or hear Ladybug ever again. He might strangle her.</p><p> </p><p>Damian had managed to avoid the French class until lunch time. They were all seated in the very middle of the cafeteria chittering and giggling. He hoped his reputation and dismal mood would keep everyone away from his seat at the absolute edge of the room.<br/>
He was cursed enough to be able to understand what they were talking about but fortunate enough to be able to block them out.</p><p>Damian had been musing about the different ways he would make his brothers suffer when he suddenly jerked his head up.</p><p>Loud and clear as a bell he could hear Ladybug's laughter fill the cafeteria.</p><p>-</p><p>Marinette was relieved that Lila had mellowed over the years. Once it became apparent that the girl could no longer hold her crush on Adrien, as it had ended, over her head they had come to some kind of agreement. If Lila could keep her lies to a minimum, to keep from dropping ridiculous names, and stop making Marinette the bad guy, then maybe Marinette could turn her head away at the smaller lies.</p><p>She didn't like it. It grated against every Ladybug nerve in her body. But it kept the peace and she was able to keep her friends. And if she could keep her friends then she could protect them from some of Lila's more harmful lies. It doesn't mean she liked her though.</p><p>"Hey girl! Did you see the video someone submitted to blog last night?" Alya asked excitedly, leaning into her space. </p><p>"The one where Chat Noir fell off a roof yowling?" Marinette asked through a giggle trying not to look at her partner. </p><p>She had dropped him off at the hotel last night. Before they could stop laughing with relief Chat's transformation had dropped, leaving Adrien shrieking in embarrassment in his Ladybug pajamas.<br/>
Ladybug had fallen over in hysterics. She had not been surprised. She had suspected for a long time and was relieved that at least this was one less secret between them.<br/>
It went unsaid that he knew, too. She had not given any explanation as to her sudden appearance and had actually followed him down the stairs to their rooms. Adrien winked, telling her everything and saying nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God! I swear I died laughing! At least now we know how much of cat Chat Noir is!" Alya had her phone out looking for the video.</p><p>"Not again Als, come on. Let the poor guy be! The akuma was two days ago." Nino told his girlfriend trying not to laugh as well.<br/>
But the video had started. It was shaky and taken from the street looking up to the rooftop across  where the heroes were standing.  </p><p>Through the small phone speaker Ladybug could be heard calling her Lucky Charm. As the object landed in her hand she exclaimed: "C'est toujours la meme merde! Chat what do I do with a cucumber?!"<br/>
He had been standing with his back to her, keeping an eye on the akuma. He turned at her curse and gave a terrifying, inhuman howl, then proceeded to throw himself wildly off the roof.</p><p>Marinette snuck a peak at Adrien sitting next to Nino. He was beat red and looked absolutely mortified but she knew how much Chat had found the whole thing hilarious. She couldn't help it. She laughed in utter delight, making those around her laugh as well.</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Tim watched the video over again. Once he got over what made it funny he became more concerned.<br/>
"How old do you think they are?"<br/>
"No older than Demon Spawn. They're a bunch of teenagers. Ya know, normal ones." Jason answered.</p><p>"Normal ones? Really?"</p><p>"You know what I mean. They may be heroes now but they weren't raised like us, you can tell."</p><p>Tim had been combing over everything he could find. A site called the Ladyblog was one of the only ones that wasn't blocked by the French government. It was not all that helpful.</p><p> </p><p>Damian stormed into the manor, a veritable cloud of chaos and rage. He slammed the door to his room shut.</p><p>"FUCK!"</p><p>Jason and Tim stared at one another.</p><p>"Twenty bucks says he embarrassed himself in front of Ladybug at school."</p><p>Dick walked in and said "I bet thirty that he's already proposed marriage."</p><p>"Nah. Fifty says he offended and threatened her." Jason said sagely</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened at school...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the laughter had started to subside at the table Adrien had given her a meaningful look. He flicked his eyes to another table, back to her, and then pretended to be interested in whatever Lila had been saying.</p><p>Aiming for casual disinterest Marinette looked to the table Adrien had indicated. The young man seated there had his gaze locked on her, his face mostly blank but his eyes a green storm. </p><p>Marinette had meant to look away quickly, not wanting to call attention to herself. Her eyes only widened in shock when she realized he was staring her down with absolute fury and displeasure. He left the room in a huff.</p><p>She couldn't help it. She had to know why he had looked at her like that. Why he had looked at her at all.</p><p>She excused herself from the table, taking some of her friends trays with her in an attempt to look natural. Marinette sucked in a deep breath, hoping her Ladybug luck could intimidate him if needed.</p><p>-</p><p>Damian waited just outside the cafeteria, sure she would follow. He clicked his tongue when she appeared.</p><p>"So, are you going to tell me why you look like I insulted your honor?" She asked him, a hand on her cocked hip.</p><p>"How can you be so reckless and irresponsible and dare to call yourself a hero?" He squared off with her, hands balled into fists.</p><p>"Pardon?" She blinked those stunning blue eyes, the picture of innocence. </p><p>"You heard me! You parade around in that silly bodysuit with no apparent regard for your safety. How in the world do you expect to be taken seriously? Why have you not asked for help?!" Damian had leaned into her space and he could see the precise moment of recognition on her face. Then she narrowed those beautiful eyes at him in anger.</p><p>"Oh my sweet little birdie, you think I'm a silly child playing dress up?" Her voice was sweet as honey but he realized the danger he was in, much too late.   </p><p>She grabbed him by the collar, bringing his face down to hers. "I do not want or need your help. If I catch any of you in my city or sticking your beaks in where they don't belong I will make you regret it." </p><p>She gave him a dazzling smile as she released his shirt and smoothed out the creases.<br/>
"Do we have an understanding, little birdie?"</p><p>"My name is Damian. I did not give you permission to call me little birdie!" He hissed through his teeth and could feel the heat in his cheeks. He was about to continue but the bell rang for the end of lunch.</p><p>Suddenly, the French class spilled out into the hallway as the bell rang. A short girl with wild pink hair looked around and spotted them.<br/>
"Hey Marinette, I grabbed your bag. We better get a move on."  </p><p>Ladybug, Marinette his traitorous heart sang, turned her blinding smile to the girl. "Thank you so much, Alix!  You know how forgetful I am!"<br/>
She accepted her bag and slung it onto her shoulder that was closest to him. Under the guise of checking its contents she peaked up at him through her lashes. </p><p>"This is not over." He growled.</p><p>With a smirk and a quiet "au revoir, mon petite oiseau" she walked away.</p><p>--</p><p>Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. There was no room for anything else in her brain. Robin knew her identity! She knew his identity! Well, they only knew each other's first names.</p><p>Ok. She could handle this. She is Ladybug. The god of luck is in her jacket pocket. She is lucky. </p><p>Tikki was giggling in her jacket pocket. Which confused Marinette. Shouldn't she be upset or mad. Would Tikki leave her? Take her earrings and find a better Ladybug? Would the monks from the temple come back and erase her memory. Oh sweet cookies! They would! </p><p>-</p><p>Adrien left the classroom to find Marinette. He found her standing stock still in the hallway, eyes wide, having a true Marinette meltdown.</p><p>"Hey, bug. You ok?"</p><p>She slowly shook her head and started emitting a high pitched whine.</p><p>"Does this have to do with that guy who giving you the bedroom eyes?"</p><p>"What? No! He wasn't giving me bedroom eyes!" She screeched and her face burned in embarrassment. Adrien was glad he could shock her out her daze.</p><p>"So?" He asked leadingly.</p><p>"He knows. He's Robin and he knows. He's concerned and wants to help. And he is hot. Oh no! I'm attracted to him! Kitty, I'm attracted to him and he was being such an ass. Oh my gooooddd!"</p><p>And back to catastrophizing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! I wanted to let you know that this is the last of what I've already had written. I'm going to try to keep up with the pace but please don't be surprised if it takes me a bit.</p><p>Thank you for all the love! ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More fighting. Or is flirting?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the comments and kudos!</p><p>As some have mentioned, there is very little salt. I love fics that are dark and salty, too.<br/>But I wanted to add something light and playful to the daminette tags.</p><p>I'm not experienced in fight scenes, so they will be brief.<br/>I've also purposely left out descriptions of Marinette's style. I know she is typically trendy and I have my own ideas of her style but I wanted to leave that up to your imagination. She's a wonderfully dynamic character who is fun to write and I didn't want to take away from that with my lack of fashion knowledge.</p><p>Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. </p><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner that night was awful. He was feeling so many things and the last thing he needed was to be picked apart by his brothers. Damian had already informed his father of his mistake, of outing himself to Ladybug. </p><p>"How was school, Damian?" Dick had asked some minutes ago.</p><p>Damian tried to channel the one emotional response he knew the best: anger.</p><p>"Tt. It was more insufferable than usual. The exchange class was loud and unmanageable. I don't know how such a group of bumbling imbeciles won the trip." He only looked up at the end and hoped his mask of perturbed indifference held.</p><p>"Really? I was informed that they were charming and polite. I will have to ask their tour guides to be on the alert the rest of the trip." Bruce noted, not surprised to see Damian angry.</p><p>Jason, Tim, and Dick exchanged brief glances. Jason would always be the most daring.</p><p>"Is that all, Demon Spawn? You came home angry. Well, angrier than usual."</p><p>"Tt.... No." But he did not elaborate right away. " I know who Ladybug is."</p><p>"That was fast. When's the wedding, Little Birdie?" Dick asked with the type of optimism only he could show.</p><p>"I don't like her, Grayson. It took less than a day to figure her out. She's cheery, sweet, and trusting to a fault. I don't see how Marinette has made it this far. She is also incompetent, forgetful, and clumsy. I watched her trip over her own feet and take several classmates down either her. I do not like her!" The heat in his face had come back with a vengeance.</p><p>"Marinette? Is she as pretty as her name?" Tim looked smug. Damian would beat that look of his face soon. </p><p>"Her physical attractiveness has nothing to do with it. I do not like her!" Damian was on his feet now and lunged at Tim to strangle him.</p><p>--</p><p>Adrien and Marinette had discussed what to do next. As much as Marinette never wanted to see Da-Robin again, they could not afford to leave the situation as it was.</p><p>They had taken to running the roofs and waited for the vigilantes to show themselves. Ladybug was standing on a separate roof when Chat Noir saw Robin approach her from behind. Red Robin landed next to him and the others close by.</p><p>"This should be funny."</p><p>--</p><p>Ladybug could feel the moment someone reached out their hand to grab her. She latched onto their arm, pinned it next her body and pulled her elbow back to strike them. She intended to hit them in their throat but her elbow collided with their nose. He tried to grab her wrist and Ladybug twisted away, swept his feet out from underneath him. She quickly put distance between them, knowing she could not fight close combat with him. </p><p>She had backed up with her yoyo out, swinging it defensively, when she realized she had assaulted Robin. A blush filled her cheeks but she did not feel guilty. </p><p>"Desolé! I'm so sorry. But don't you know it's rude to sneak up on a lady. First you threaten me and then you attack me. Goodness, Little Birdie, you sure know how to make a girl feel special." She slowed the swinging of her yoyo as everyone else gathered around.</p><p>--</p><p>Robin got to his feet quickly. He had underestimated Ladybug and while he was impressed it just made him more angry. </p><p>Adding her ability to fight, her quick wit, and her beauty together were doing things to his heart. He had become soft for her so fast. Robin was not the same volatile boy he had been seven years ago but he had a reputation.</p><p>"Ha! You guys owe me fifity bucks! I told you he would offend her. Demon Spawn probably thought he was flirting." Red Hood laughed victoriously.</p><p>"Shut up, Red Hood! She got lucky." Robin growled as he tried to stop the blood running down his face.</p><p>Ladybug frowned and reluctantly agreed. "I've had no training and must rely on instinct. That doesn't mean you get to be an ass." She held her nose in the air and hoped no one could see how red her face was. Chat was going to give her hell later anyway.</p><p>"We want to help you. Some of us will come to Paris to assist you-" Batman started to say but was quickly shut down.</p><p>"No!" Both Parisians said with finality.<br/>"Ladybug was not just being humble when she said she got lucky fighting Robin. It would be rough fighting anyone with training or powers let alone battling their akumatized form.</p><p>I'm sure you've been researching the situation. Our refusal should not be a surprise."</p><p>"What do you expect us to do? We won't ignore the issue just because you say so." Said Red Robin.</p><p>"We could train you and help with the investigation." Batman was quick to make an offer.</p><p>"Tt. It would take too long if you won't let us into Paris." Robin was irritated that Ladybug wouldn't look at him. He wanted to get a rise out of her, so she would look at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. It was a shame her mask hid all those freckles. Even in anger she was stunning.</p><p>"Well, if you have someone with better control of their emotions than Robin, we might be able to make it work. That's how Hawkmoth chooses his victims, through strong negative emotions." She stated and had finally looked at him. </p><p>Robin was surprised to see disappointment in her gaze. He hoped he didn't offend her too much. He was quickly loosing his anger and his shields were slipping. At least his mask hid his eyes.</p><p>Chat Noir cleared his throat making Ladybug and Robin look away from each other, both red in the face.</p><p>"Who would you send? I expect most of you cannot leave Gotham. We would only feel worse if something happened here just because you want to help us." Chat Noir said in an attempt to be diplomatic. It had gotten late and surely someone would notice Marinette and Adrien were not in their beds.</p><p>"Despite his dismal display to flirt, Robin would be our first suggestion. He and Red Robin would be our choice for multiple reasons." Nightwing was quick to suggest.</p><p>"I'm not flirting, Nightwing."</p><p>"No, you're trying to flirt." </p><p>"Can we not do this now?"</p><p>"Tt. Thank you, Red Robin."</p><p>"You can teach him how to flirt later. It's late. Can you meet us again tomorrow night?" </p><p>Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at one another and had a silent conversation. </p><p>"Alright. We appreciate how much you wish to help the people of Paris. And thank you for not trying to take control. I know we are relatively inexperienced but we are still the heroes of Paris. Not you." Ladybug looked at them with such sincere gratitude that they all melted a little.</p><p>"Of course, Ladybug. We only want to help." The words were out of Robin's mouth before he could examine them.</p><p>Ladybug gave him her biggest smile. She could hear the genuine admiration and earnestness in his voice. Maybe he wasn't such an ass.</p><p>"Until tomorrow, my little birdie." She winked at him and then they left the roof top.</p><p> </p><p>--<br/>"Ohmygod, Chat! Why did I do that?!" She was utterly mortified. He probably thought she was a giant flirt. And she was, only with him. Eventually the stutter would kick in and then it would be over.</p><p>Chat Noir's cackling could be heard for miles.</p><p>--</p><p>"She must like your kind of flirting, Little Birdie! Good job!"</p><p>"Not a word, Nightwing!"</p><p>"He's not wrong, Little Birdie!. We all saw it!"</p><p>"I will end you!"</p><p>Batman hopes this means he might have grand-children after all. Alfred would be pleased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, to be honest. But sometimes a story writes itself.</p><p>Credit for Mari's love language goes to maribat prompts on tumblr.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian was tied to a chair in the batcave. A damn chair.</p><p>"Ok, so, flirting! I'm going to teach you everything I know." Dick said with enthusiasm. How he was still excited after Damian had thrown a knife and nicked his arm was beyond anyone's guess.</p><p>The knife was not the reason he was tied to chair. Only Tim knows why.</p><p>"We already know she's receptive to your advances. Now you have to prove how serious you are. You met her outside the masks, what do you think her love language is?" </p><p>Damian hung is head over the back of the chair. He had hoped Alfred would have stopped this asinine operation but he only gave Dick a small smile.</p><p>"I don't know what the a hell a love language is, Dick, or why it matters. I'm sure flirting is just how she acts with everyone." </p><p>That was something Damian had done his best not to think about. She teased him from the get go, not because she liked him.</p><p>"Women flirt all the time to get their way. Marinette is not any different." Damian said on a heavy sigh doing his best to sound bored. </p><p>"He's got a point, Dick. Maybe you should let this go, we don't want to piss her off." Tim said.</p><p>"Exactly. Now untie me."</p><p>Both Dick and Tim said "No."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Red Robin and Robin only met Chat Noir that night, much to Robin's relief and inevitably Nightwing's disappointment.</p><p>"There is an akuma. It's a repeat victim, Monsieur Pigeon, and Ladybug chose to handle it alone. We were hoping you could tell us a bit about your offer to help." Chat Noir got right to the point. Everyone felt a little on edge, meeting three nights in a row in more or less the same place was dangerous.</p><p>Red Robin took over the conversation. "We'd prefer to evaluate your fighting skills and make a training program based on your strengths and weaknesses. I assume you would rather learn defensive strategies?"</p><p>"Yes. The akuma are victims, they didn't choose to let someone rifle through their brains. We don't want to hurt them."</p><p>"Good. Robin and Ladybug already know each other's identities. Do you wish to keep yours a secret?"</p><p>Chat Noir was surprised. "I assumed everyone would know already. Regretfully we weren't very careful. Ladybug won't show it but she's upset about it."</p><p>"Tt. I don't know how you've not been exposed already. It's astonishing." Robin said his arms crossed. Having been tied to a chair had not improved his mood. </p><p>"I've been wanting to ask, actually, how did you figure it out?" Chat Noir had asked Ladybug but she had no answer. "Ladybug didn't say and she's been so diligent for as long as I've known her."</p><p>The roof was dead quiet, as were the comms.</p><p>"It doesn't matter. She failed." Robin didn't need to know that Chat Noir had night vision and could see how red his face had become.</p><p>"It does matter, Robin. They deserve to know." Batman could be heard clearly from the comms. </p><p>Chat Noir tilted his head and his tail flicked as he patiently waited. </p><p>"Tt. It was her laugh." He grudgingly admitted. The comms filled with giggles and cooes. Robin felt as if his face was on fire.</p><p>"Her laugh? That doesn't help. Not even her best friend has figured it out and she is dead set on finding it out before anyone else. I'm sure you've seen the Ladyblog." </p><p>"What are you hiding Robin?" Nightwing asked in a sing song voice over the comms.</p><p>"Tt. Nothing. If you don't believe me that is your fault. Get on with it."</p><p>"Whatever." Chat Noir gave up. "I would appreciate it if you didn't dig into my identity but I'm aware it will probably happen. Do you want to meet again before Ladybug and I leave?" </p><p>"I don't think we need to. Ladybug and Robin should exchange contact information as civilians and we will provide you with a secure way to reach us. </p><p>Robin and I will arrive in Paris at the end of the summer. I will continue my civilian work and Robin will transfer into your school.</p><p>Is that agreeable?" Red Robin finished succinctly.</p><p>"That will be fine. I'll give all this information to Ladybug and if there is an issue we can get in touch." Chat Noir hands his baton with the communicator open so Red Robin could input the contact numbers. </p><p>"Why don't you head back, Robin? I'll finish exchanging numbers and head back when I'm done." Red Robin hoped he would take the bait.</p><p>"Fine. I'll see you later, Chat Noir."</p><p>Red Robin and Chat Noir watched him leave in silence. Chat was surprised to see Red Robin remove his comm and silence it.</p><p>"So, does Ladybug, you know, flirt with everyone? Is that typical?" </p><p>Chat snorted. "Absolutely not. Ladybug is no nonsense in the suit and outside of it she is not known for flirting. She is kind to everyone and some people have taken that wrong."</p><p>"Right. Good. Good to know." Red Robin floundered. "Well, we have each other's numbers, so... I'll be seeing you soon, I guess."</p><p>He started to turn away but even without the comm he could hear Nightwing in his head.</p><p>"One more thing. Nightwing wants to know what her love language is. Do you know what that means and what it is?" </p><p>He watched Chat Noir smirk conspiratorially. "Gifts. She makes small gifts...and theft. Ask Robin if he's lost anything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a bit choppy but I love it.</p><p> </p><p>Serious question:<br/>I grew up with someone named Mari and I never thought twice about how other people pronounce it. I say/read it like Mars, the planet. I don't think I could ever call her Mary.</p><p>Thank you for reading ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When both Adrien and Marinette made it back to their respective hotel rooms he shared the contact information he had gotten from Red Robin. He debated on telling her what they talked about after that.</p><p>Ladybug had once admitted to Chat Noir that she would steal small items from the boy she was in love with. He had also caught Marinette with some of Luka's missing bracelets. </p><p>Ladybug had gushed to Chat Noir about the small gifts she gave her crushes. Adrien remembered the scarf and several other items Marinette had given him. He felt foolish that he had not connected the dots before. All the little things.</p><p>He hoped Marinette could be as happy as he and Kagami are. After all, she deserves so much with all that she gives to others.</p><p>Maybe tomorrow.</p><p>-</p><p>Tim had tried to tell Damian what he had learned from Chat Noir. If it had to do with Marinette he would not listen. He really should've.</p><p>"Watcha doing, Demon Spawn?" Jason had walked by Damian's room only to see him empty his schoolbag on the bed. He was obviously looking for something.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Jason watched for a second before he walked away, yelling "Hey Dick, Damian lost something at school!"</p><p>"What? That's great!"</p><p>"Tim! Damian lost something!"</p><p>Eventually the entire house knew he had misplaced something and he couldn't believe they would give him hell for it. Well, maybe he could.
But Father was pleased for some reason. He said something under his breath like "that's my son." </p><p>-</p><p>Marinette lay facedown on her bed. She had Damian's phone number, should she use it? What would she say?</p><p>Nothing. Marinette had already decided not to contact him as soon as Adrien gave it to her.</p><p>She was physically attracted to Damian but she doesn't actually know him. All she knows is that he is pushy, stubborn, and moonlights as a vigilante. </p><p>She finally had a chance to talk to Tikki when Alix went to shower. "Tikkkiii. Why do I want to talk to him?" Her voice was muffled by her pillow.</p><p>"Because you like him! I think he could be good for you. He'll help you set healthy boundaries with your peers." </p><p>"I don't know anything about him. I can't like him if I don't know him!" She sat up, crossed her legs and threw her hands in the air. </p><p>"Which is why you should message him and get to know him!" Not for the last time Marinette wondered how the god of creation could be so optimistic. </p><p>"But he hates me. All he ever did was snap at me and tell me what I was doing wrong! Guys like that are controlling and he would never respect me being a leader. He'd probably argue with me over every decision." </p><p>"You don't know that Marinette. Stop being so harsh to someone you've just met. You're a good Ladybug because you give people the chance to be themselves and try to find the best in everyone."</p><p>Marinette faceplanted into her pillow again and groaned. </p><p>"I know he's different from everyone you've ever had a crush on. You idolized Adrien, Luka was too easy-going, and-"</p><p>"We don't talk about that! I get it!" Marinette rolled over and pulled out the pen she'd been hiding in her purse. The D.W. sparkled under her the bedside lamp. </p><p>-</p><p>The next day, when the class visited the Botanical Gardens, Jason was the one to keep an eye on them. People gave him shit about his helmet but it was better than getting found out by a teenager.</p><p>He opted to sit and read rather the float around. It paid off in the end. His bench was close enough to hear the two heroes talk as they waited for their friends to enter the butterfly exhibit.</p><p>"Are you going to give it back to him?"</p><p>"I think so. If I can do it without getting caught."</p><p>"How'd you get it in the first place?"</p><p>"Uh, well, um. When he cornered me in the hallway and started telling me how irresponsible I was, he was towering over me-"</p><p>"Oh no!" Adrien interrupted with a laugh. "Two major offenses before he even knew your name!"</p><p>"So I, ya know..." She mumbled something incoherent.</p><p>"What was that, Bug?"</p><p>She gave a a heavy sigh. "I grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him down to my level. When I was done telling him off I smoothed out his shirt and, well, took the pen from his shirt pocket." </p><p>Marinette stood with her face half buried in her jacket collar and her ears were red.</p><p>"I don't even know why I did it. Why I ever do it." She sounded so embarrassed.</p><p>Adrien was about to say something but stopped when their friends approached.</p><p>"Mari, your face is so red! What happened, girl?" A girl with auburn curly hair slung her arm around Marinette's shoulders.</p><p>Adrien took mercy on her. "She just flirted with some guy at the academy, in the most Marinette way possible."</p><p>"Lucky guy! What was it this time, dudette?" The boy with a baseball cap asked.</p><p>"It's just a pen! He probably won't even notice it's gone!" With that she stormed off into the exhibit.</p><p>"Do you think she'll ever see him again?" Baseball hat asked.</p><p>Adrien shrugged "I really hope so. I want her to be happy."</p><p>After they walked away Jason let out the breath he'd been holding from trying not to laugh. Of course Damian would notice, he takes great care with all of his possessions.</p><p>-</p><p>Bruce should not have been surprised. He caught Dick and Tim loitering in the atrium of Wayne Enterprises. He was just thankful that Jason didn't appear to be there. </p><p>Tim was too exhausted to do more than watch the entrance and drink his coffee. Dick, however, caught him stalling at the elevator as he pretended to read the newspaper. He dragged Tim over with him.</p><p>"Long time no see, Bruce. I thought you finished reading the newspaper over breakfast." </p><p>Tim saved him from having to answer. "Incoming."</p><p>All three watched as the French class gathered in the atrium and received their visitors passes. </p><p>-<br/>
Marinette could feel someone watching her.<br/>
She slowly turned to see three older men watching her class. If she hadn't recognized Bruce Wayne she might've been concerned. </p><p>One, to her surprise, waved and smiled when he noticed her watching them. The one that had his hands full of files and a coffee mug tried to slap his hand down. Bruce Wayne looked sheepish. Why was that?</p><p>-<br/>
"Which one is she?" Dick asked excitedly.</p><p>"The one with watching us suspiciously. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, age 17, class president and author of the essay that won the trip." Dick had the good grace to smile and wave.</p><p>They were aware of their mistake when her face changed from suspicion to confusion to recognition. She narrowed her eyes at them and elbowed the blonde boy next to her. He only smiled and gave them a wink as their class entered the elevator. </p><p>It was like secret identities were no longer a thing. If she could recognize the three of them so easily maybe it was believable that Damian recognized her laugh. Maybe they could introduce her to Clark, just to prove a point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day at Wayne Enterprises</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The dialogue at the very beginning should have been in the last chapter. I'm leaving it for now but I will be going back to edit it so it makes sense. It belongs between days - it's the night before they visit WE.</p>
<p>I also just wrote part 9 and it's super angsty. I'm torn on what to do with it. Any input would be appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p>
<p>"What are we doing again?"</p>
<p>"We're trying to get into Damian's head. Figure out what makes him tick."</p>
<p>"Why? We already know what makes him tick. He yells at us everytime we do something he doesn't like."</p>
<p>"No I mean what he thinks about girls. What his love language is."</p>
<p>"I'm not fucking doing this."</p>
<p>"We need to know! She's the first person he's ever shown interest in without being forced to interact. And she's a girl. A girl who is interested in him!"</p>
<p>"I'm right here!"</p>
<p>"Good. What do you think, Damian, are you more interested in quality time or words of affirmation?"</p>
<p>"I hate you."</p>
<p>"That's good! So words of affirmation is a strong possibility."</p>
<p>"There is no point to this you useless idiots."</p>
<p>".... Receiving gifts should be high on the list."</p>
<p>"Stay out of this, Father!"</p>
<p>"What about quality time?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----<br/>Damian was smarter than this. He thought he was. But Bruce had asked him to stop by WE the same day the exchange class had their tour and 'someone' had trapped him in the elevator with Marinette. He was so uncomfortable.</p>
<p>He watched as she went to the button panel and tried a few of them.</p>
<p>"Tt. That's not going to work."</p>
<p>He watched as she stood there seemingly interested in the panel but her eyes traced the upper corners of the elevator. To his surprise she looked right at him.</p>
<p>"Hmm I suppose not." Marinette then quickly angled herself in the corner and shimmied her way up to the security camera. She couldn't find a weakness without out right breaking it and settled for angling the camera up for now. </p>
<p>Damian watched as she then took a piece of cloth from her purse and secured in around the camera - hoping it would muffle their conversation.</p>
<p>"So, who do we hurt for this stunt?" Marinette asked artfully. "I know it was at least Adrien. But I know very little about your brothers."</p>
<p>"Tt. I suppose that means you know everyone's secret." </p>
<p>"Non. And I was not certain about others until you appeared." She gently nudged his shoulder when he wouldn't look at her. "So, what do we do? Or are you going to let them get away with it?" </p>
<p>Damian remained quiet while he thought. He was grateful she didn't chatter away. He was trying to think of a way to get back at his brothers. However,  Dick was insistent on his head: "You need to try different types of flirting and see what she responds to. Does she like pet names or compliments more? That kind of thing!" </p>
<p>In an attempt to stop that train of thought he said,<br/>"Do you think you can really outsmart them?" Shit. He's screwed.</p>
<p>To his surprise she laughed. "I know I can outsmart them. Especially with you, Little Birdie."</p>
<p>-<br/>The best thing about being a Wayne in the WE building was the ability to get away with things.</p>
<p>Like, say, trapping two people in an elevator. Tim had managed to bring Adrien into the surveillance room under the excuse that he would now best how to help Marinette.</p>
<p>They had watched as Marinette angled the security up.</p>
<p>"At least she didn't break it. We should still be able to hear them." Tim had said and they strained to listen to the two whisper.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"We're still near the top of the building but I'm not sure how close we are to a floor." Damian had been facing her and watched her chew her lip. She noticed and he looked away quickly. She followed his gaze upwards. </p>
<p>"Do you mind giving me a boost so I can open the access hatch?" </p>
<p>"I don't think that is wise. You're wearing a dress. Which while beautiful it does not lend itself to such...operations." </p>
<p>Marinette's cheeks were red but waved her hand dismissively. "I won't be exposed. I'm smart enough to wear athletic shorts. But...hmm.</p>
<p>Ok. Let's pry the doors open to see how close are to a floor. Then we'll try the access hatch. Once we get out of here you will find us a way to get to the lobby without being noticed."</p>
<p>She immediately went to the door and started prying it open. Damian was frozen for a moment before he helped. She had ordered him around and he didn't argue which surprised them both.</p>
<p>There was a floor just above them but they wouldn't be able to open the door to itfrom in side the elevator. He took a big breath and crouched, wrapped his arms around Marinette's thighs and lifted her so she could reach the hatch. </p>
<p>Damian had never experienced something quiet like this. His hands on her muscular thighs, the swell on her bottom resting on his fore arms, and her pliant stomach so close to his face. He made the mistake of taking a deep breath. Marinette smelled amazing, like lilacs blossoms in the summer heat.</p>
<p>"-ian? Damian are you alright?"</p>
<p>He cleared his throat. "Tt. I'm fine. Did you get it open?"</p>
<p>"Y- yes! I need you to loo-loosen your grip so I can lift myself up." She sounded so embarrassed and it made Damian feel like a creep.</p>
<p>As soon as he relaxed his arms, she lifted herself up and out. She smiled triumphantly down at him before disappearing. He jumped and grabbed onto the ledge before swinging and pulling himself up.</p>
<p>Marinette had been bent over her purse until she noticed him."Ready to get out of here?" At his nod they both pried the door open.</p>
<p>Damian hopped down first and had to wait a good minute until Marinette appeared and joined him. </p>
<p>"We have to move quickly. There are some private stairs on the other side of this floor. As long as we don't make draw attention to ourselves we can get to lobby before they notice we're not in the elevator."</p>
<p>He grabbed her hand and they walked calmly through the cubicles until they reached the stairs. Marinette didn't let go of his hand and it made his stomach feel weird. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"Do you think they're still there?" The surveillance room was quiet ever since Marinette moved the camera. They had been able to hear indistinct noises.</p>
<p>"My guess is that they already left. It's too easy for them to escape. The real question is where are they." Tim and Adrien began scanning the other screens looking for a sign of them. </p>
<p>"They can't have gotten too far in half an hour." Adrien gave a non-committal hum at Tim's statement.</p>
<p>An hour after the elevator had been stopped Bruce walked into the room and said they had been found. Damian and Marinette were sitting in the employee lounge drinking coffee from a shop that was two miles from WE.</p>
<p>Tim turned to Adrien. "You don't seem very surprised."</p>
<p>"She has to get to Paris somehow. A coffee shop is child's play."</p>
<p>"We accomplished our mission. They were able to spend time alone and work together." Bruce said with a big smile on his face. "And Damian looks happy."</p>
<p>Adrien and Tim turned to the screen that showed the employee lounge. Marinette was giggling and while Damian still had his mask of indifference on, he was leaning into her space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason angers Mari in the hopes of learning more about her.</p>
<p>Angst ahead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone!</p>
<p>This chapter, and maybe the previous one, are different from the story this started as.</p>
<p>I've been fleshing out the characters rather than sticking to their fanon tropes. I still want this story to be fun but it can't move forward if they don't move forwards as well.</p>
<p>So, either I end it and move on or I try to make all the chapters harmonious. My belief is the later will be best.</p>
<p>I would deeply appreciate if you guys, the readers, tell me what you would prefer. </p>
<p>On a different note, I'm always a fan of Jason and Damian have a bond over their experience with the pit. This was my aim with this chapter.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four more days. Four more days the exchange class had left in Gotham. Damian hoped they wouldn't run into each other again but he anticipated the opposite.</p>
<p>The class had a tour at Gotham University and there wasn't any reason for a Wayne to be there. To Alya' surprise Marinette was enamored with the university. In fact, everytime they talked about where they would go to school Marinette would go on and on about schools outside of Paris. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The Gotham History Museum was a chance for the family to see how Marinette feels about the elevator stunt. The question was who would go?</p>
<p>Tim had finally managed to kick Dick off the computer so he could do real research. Dick argued that his research was more important - Damian needed all the help he could get.</p>
<p>Jason had volunteered but had ulterior motives. Tim and Dick were the more dependable and balanced family members. Damian was, well, himself. Jason was generally viewed as the morally ambiguous wild card. And he was, but they were all highly intelligent and sometimes that got lost.</p>
<p>To his surprise cat boy was the one to approach him. Jason supposed being able to sneak away, even from the clingy girl, was a skill Adrien had in aces. </p>
<p>"I suppose this means you're part of the team. This makes twice now we've seen you in public." </p>
<p>"There is no fooling you."</p>
<p>"You look like you have a lot on your mind. Or do all vigilantes look surly?"</p>
<p>"I need to know what kind of girl Marinette is and if she really is interested in Damian. I thought I could talk to her and draw my own conclusions. But.." they both looked over to where Alya was trying to interrogate Marinette about the elevator, again. </p>
<p>"She's not going to be left alone for awhile. Alya is an aggressive reporter with a nose for secrets. Marinette may be bad at lying about little things but she's a closed book when it matters. Unstoppable force meets immovable object." </p>
<p>"Does she like him?" Jason asked trying to get to the point.</p>
<p>"Yes but she hates that she knows so little about him. Next."</p>
<p>"Will she want to be in this business for her lifetime?" Jason asked and watched as Adrien gave him a sad smile.</p>
<p>"She has to. Next."</p>
<p>"How harshly would she judge someone with less romantic views of hero work?"</p>
<p>Adrien had to stop and think. He had considered Ladybug a lawful good aligned person, usually. Sure, her anger could get the best of her and every once in a while she would look at him with haunted eyes. They were both naive youths when Hawkmoth's reign of terror began. But they weren't anymore.</p>
<p>"Being a hero isn't really all that romantic. Every akuma is someone being manipulated. We've seen people die even if they don't remember."</p>
<p>"Not what I meant."</p>
<p>"Does this have anything to do with why you and Damian feel dark and distorted?" Adrien asked and tilted his head. Jason could imagine the cat ears twitching.</p>
<p>"Don't ask questions about things you don't understand. You didn't answer my question."</p>
<p>"No, I think I do understand. I carry the god of destruction in my pocket and he gives me the power to destroy things. I know what chaotic power feels like."</p>
<p>Jason just glared at him. They had fallen far behind and eventually Marinette had come looking for him.</p>
<p>"You're lucky I'm the one to come get you. Lila is in a mood after the other day. Who's your friend?" </p>
<p>"Jason. It's nice to finally meet you, Marinette." He winked at her and continued "I wanted to get to know you guys better as I won't be going to Paris."</p>
<p>"Right. And what did you want to know that the great detectives haven't already dug up?" She didn't like how troubled Adrien looked. He gave her quick nod and walked off to find Lila.</p>
<p>"Just trying to get in your brain. You're young, didn't choose to be a hero, but everything gets fixed. The emotional situation must be hard but how bad is it when you know everything goes back to normal?" Jason aimed straight for her heart hoping to get a reaction out of her.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. She knew the chaotic energy he radiated had put Adrien on edge, especially as Chat Noir. For her it felt more harmonic. It was the fuzzy feeling of being suited up with Adrien and feeling the balance. But it was muted and slightly distorted.</p>
<p>His question enraged her, though. It was probably his intention.</p>
<p>-<br/>
"I hope you weren't as flippant with Adrien. I don't know what it feels like to be mind controlled, or erased, or to die. He doesn't remember it but it must leave an imprint. </p>
<p>"Things don't go back to normal for us. You must know that. I may not punch the people I fight but they are my friends and family. I may not go home needing stitches but I have to mend everything. I may not deal with your bloody life and death situations but I do face my own." Tears had started streaming down her face. Not a lot but enough to make Jason feel mildly guilty.</p>
<p>"I don't know what happened to you and I'm sorry I can't fix it. But I've seen the world end. I don't do your job and you don't do mine."</p>
<p>Jason stood quiet, slightly stunned. The little pixie had some teeth on her. Which at least meant she wouldn't let Damian get away with everything. That didn't mean she'd accept his darkness.</p>
<p>"Damian isn't something to fix. You seem to be 'fixated' on fixing things, little lady." </p>
<p>"I've spent four years of my life doing it, it's my responsibility. And there is no fixing people, you ass. You accept them and help them grow. </p>
<p>"I hardly know Damian but I do know he's not broken. He doesn't need me to be Ladybug. And yes I like him. He's honest and challenges me."</p>
<p>She turned on her heel and walked away without another word. Jason didn't know how he felt about everything she said. Tim's research didn't say anything about an akuma that almost ended the world but she definitely believed it had happened.<br/>
It was a lot to unpack.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Dick and Tim had been slightly disappointed that Jason didn't have much to tell them.</p>
<p>"Yes, Dick, she likes him but that's all I got. Pixie is almost as tight lipped as Demon Spawn is." </p>
<p>"You're so helpful. I guess Damian is on his own at the art museum tomorrow. Maybe Bruce can tell him how he used to flirt with Selina?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette went to bed still angry at Jason. She knew he took being a vigilante very seriously and heard of the respect the Justice League had for Batman and his team. But she hated being treated like a child. </p>
<p>And what did all that mean for Damian, for his brother to believe she would want to fix him. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The Museum of Art was their last tour for Gotham. Marinette was surprised to see Damian and not one of his brothers. </p>
<p>Alya tried to grill him but to no avail. He gave her nothing and in the end was utterly rude. But she did see the small smile he gave to Marinette as her friends wandered off. Undoubtedly ready to lurk behind them all day.</p>
<p>They walked quietly until Marinette decided to break the silence. "So, are you interested in art?"</p>
<p>"Tt. I am. What did you say to Jason? He's been unusually quiet."</p>
<p>"Do you have a favorite painter? I can never make up my mind about impressionists."</p>
<p>"Don't get me wrong, it's nice not to hear so much waffling on patrol but what did you talk about?"</p>
<p>She glanced him and tilted her to the side. "You're definitely not into to anything abstract, that's obvious."</p>
<p>"Marinette."</p>
<p>She huffed and rolled her eyes. "I just answered his questions. He didn't seem to like my answers."</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>"Hmm what?"</p>
<p>"I'm waiting to hear what was said. Tell me."</p>
<p>"Why should I?"</p>
<p>"Because you're mad." Damian's voice was level and deep. He felt she was looking for another fight or to finish the one she had with Jason.</p>
<p>"He purposefully poked at my soft spots in a hope to prove something. I don't know exactly what part of what I said should keep him so introspective."</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"And what?!" He was an ass and I told him so." </p>
<p>"Jason is always an ass of some sort. I thought you two would get along like a house on fire. I think you still will."</p>
<p>She remained obstinately quiet, gazing at the paintings lining the wall. He continued to stare at her, eventually giving a 'tt' to convince her to relent.</p>
<p>"He believes I see my responsibilities through rose colored glasses. That being a hero is a charmed life." </p>
<p>"Maybe you do." Marinette's glare was terrifying but he wouldn't be swayed. Jason must've picked this fight for a reason.</p>
<p>"If you feel that way then I'll leave you to yourself." </p>
<p>"So you're just going to let me win." </p>
<p>"No. I'm going to walk away before we get into a fist fight in the museum."</p>
<p>Damian followed her immediately, staying out of her personal space but communicated that he would not leave her alone. His brother loved to cause trouble but he also deeply cared for people in need. </p>
<p>-<br/>She stopped to sketch repeatedly. He stood close to her and waited for her to speak. Marinette had admitted to him that she tended to rant when her mind was too full. Damian had lost patience, though, and tutted again.</p>
<p>"Jason obviously cares for you. I got the sense he was warning me." Marinette finally said.</p>
<p>"What'd he say? That I am the spawn of a terrible demon?" </p>
<p>"No. That you are broken and I would try to fix you. That because I fix things my hero work must be easy and that you would be a challenge." Marinette still didn't look up from her page. She continued to refine the lines of the jacket she was creating but the strokes were heavy </p>
<p>"What do you think? Can you fix me?"</p>
<p>She snapped her book shut and rounded on him. "You are a stubborn man who reeks of chaotic energy. That does not mean you're broken. I imagine there are those you are open to and while I wish to charm the pants off you, I don't intend to pry you open against your will."</p>
<p>Damian was surprised to see how far Jason had pushed her, apparently in an attempt to protect him. Or maybe her. Or maybe both of them. </p>
<p>"I'd appreciate if you didn't charm the pants off of me in public." He said it hopes of seeing her blush and was rewarded not only with her rosy cheeks but her reproachful glare.</p>
<p>"As for the belief that you think of Ladybug as all fun and games, I can see where he's coming from." Marinette opened her mouth to argue. "No, let me finish. Our life is different than yours. I have watched people die and have blood on my hands. I know you've seen people die in akuma attacks. But I can't believe you'd ever intentionally hurt someone.</p>
<p>"How does it make you feel to be attracted to someone like me? They call me Demon Spawn for a reason, Marinette. My family thinks of you as sunshine incarnate.</p>
<p>"We all want to see what you're made of. Does your sunshine burn or merely glow?" </p>
<p>They stared at one another for a long moment. At long last her blinding smile was back. Those blue eyes were sparkling even with a hint of sadness. </p>
<p>"And what do you think, Little Birdie?" Damian felt the heat in his face. He pointed to her sketchbook.</p>
<p>"I think I want my pen back, Angel." </p>
<p>-----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some setup for shenanigans</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't hard to convince Alfred to help him. The older man knew everything that ever happened in the manor and probably knows everything that ever will occur.</p><p>Damian made it to the hotel early in the morning and, as promised, found Marinette grumpily starring out at the dingy street.</p><p>"Morning, Angel." </p><p>"Not until coffee. Pleeeaaase!" She started to lean into him like should would Alya or Nino but pulled herself back up. "Sorry." She wrinkled her nose  before continuing. "Are we walking?"</p><p>"I think it's best. Does someone know you'll be with me all day?" </p><p>"Ye-" she started but yawned halfway through. "Alix. She has your number, too. She won't say anything unless she needs to."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it. Come on, coffee is this way." Damian picked up her hand and tucked it onto his arm. She maintained a reasonable distance after he told her he wasn't fond of physical touch. But the fact that he initiated made her happy.</p><p>They reached the cafe and Marinette had her hands wrapped around the warm cup when her phone chimed. She groaned loudly.</p><p>"Akuma?" </p><p>"Yup." She pulled up the Nadja's broadcast and scooted over so Damian could watch as well. Baby Augustus towered over the buildings of Paris.</p><p>"Not again." Marinette chugged the rest of her coffee and dropped the cup in the garbage.</p><p>"I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be back soon."</p><p>"I'm coming with you." Damian stood quickly and finished his tea. </p><p>"Excuse you?" She spluttered and blushed.</p><p>Damian realized what it sounded like and flushed. "You know what I meant. Do you need to grab Adrien?" </p><p>Marinette left the cafe with Damian hot on her heels. She stopped and looked around. He waited for her answer as she muttered under her breath.</p><p>"It will be safer if we go get him first." She gave a small sigh. "So much for a quiet day alone." She looked at him and held out her hand.</p><p>---</p><p>Damian watched from a secluded Parisian rooftop and Ladybug and Chat Noir battled the akuma. He had been shocked to see that the victim was only a toddler. They all knew it had happened before from Tim's research. But watching Ladybug comfort the small boy after having had to fight him made it all the more real.</p><p>"She's one of a kind. I hope you don't break her heart. I'd hate to have to hide your body." Chat Noir stated from just behind him.</p><p>"Tt. What makes you think you'd win?" </p><p>"I said hide your body. I know a more than a few people who'd be after your head." </p><p>They both continued to watch as Ladybug escaped reporters and made a a detoured route to their rooftop. Damian remained deep in thought.</p><p>"What will you do after Hawkmoth's defeat? Go back to your everyday lives?" He finally turned to Chat Noir and watched his expression turn sorrowful.</p><p>"I will likely have to try and move on no matter how much I don't want to. Ladybug will -" Chat Noir broke off as she swung to their rooftop.</p><p>"Ready to go boys?" She asked with a dazzling smile. It was obvious how much she loved helping people - how much pride she had it her role. Damian guessed Chat Noir had been about to tell him that she'll always want to be a hero.</p><p>---<br/>
When they had returned to Gotham Adrien quickly left them to find his other friends. Lila had been short tempered and snappy and when asked said she was just anxious to go home to Paris. Apparently, the orphanage she volunteered at missed her immensely. Adrien had felt malace and not longing behind her words.</p><p>Meanwhile, Marinette and Damian wandered until they found a park to sit. They sat I silence for a long time as Marinette sketched idly. The fashion was so different from Paris.</p><p>Eventually Damian broke the peaceful quiet. "Why did you steal my pen?" He tried not to sound accusatory - he was curious.</p><p>She looked up to study his expression and when she found no malice there Marinette gave an honest answer. "I don't know. It's just something I do when I meet someone I li-like. There is probably some psychological reason but I don't know. I'm still sorry about that."</p><p>He didn't look at her after she answered so she went back to sketching.</p><p>"I've stolen things from my brothers. I'm sure they know." </p><p>"Do you know why you did that?"</p><p>"Not really. I found it curious that we have that in common."</p><p>Marinette giggled at that. "We're supposed to be the good guys. And I like to think we have more in common than petty thievery."</p><p>Damian grinned at that and let the quiet of the park resume. </p><p>"I have an idea...about getting back at your brothers." Marinette said very cautiously. "It's a bit risky and could backfire on you easily."</p><p>He watched as she fidgeted with her pencil. When she looked up at him he raised an eyebrow.<br/>
"Just me? What makes it less risky for you?"</p><p>"I don't have three brothers to give me hell." She paused again. "We'd have to do it tonight since I fly back to Paris tomorrow."</p><p>"So, walk me through it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to do something more impressive for the shenanigans but I like it too much not to use it.</p><p>Thanks for reading ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Marinette, no."</p><p>"Marinette, yes!"</p><p>"You are supposed to be above such things like revenge." Adrien said in a frantic voice.</p><p>Marinette gave him a deadpan expression. "Adrien, really? You helped lock us in an elevator. I'm giving you a choice -"</p><p>"C'mon kid. We know you want to!" Plagg cut her off quickly and looped around her head.</p><p>Adrien crossed his arms and exchanged a look with Tikki. She had the nerve to merely shrug. "What do I get out of this?"</p><p>"I'm sure we can find something. So, is that a yes?" She was doing the excited wiggle with a manic glint in her eyes.</p><p>"Fine. But I am keeping a close eye on you two!"<br/>--</p><p>Dick was worried about Damian. He had disappeared early in the morning and didn't come home until late afternoon. He then shut himself in his room until dinner time and had ignored all conversation.</p><p>Bruce then pulled Damian aside as everyone suited up for patrol.</p><p>"You've been avoiding everyone, Damian. Are you in the right head space for patrol or should you be taking a break?" </p><p>"Tt. I'm fine. It's just been quiet this week and I'm on edge." He turned away to grab his cape. Bruce watched him for a moment before he walked away.</p><p>Deep in Damian's pocket his phone vibrated with a notification. It was a grinning cat emoji from Marinette. He hid a smirk.<br/>--</p><p>Lady Noire slunk around the rooftops of Gotham. The city felt darker than it did when she was suited as Ladybug.</p><p>She snuck up on Nightwing first. When he stiffened at the shuffle of her boots she launched herself at his back. He twisted and used the momentum to aim a kick at her chest. He clipped her and she latched onto his belt, pulling him down with her. </p><p>Nightwing grappled with her for a moment before she seemed to disappear into thin air.<br/>-<br/>Red Robin had anticipated her after hearing from Nightwing. She still managed tussle with him.</p><p>"I thought Lady Noire was a one time thing. I'm not much of a fan."</p><p>"Meowch! I thought we could all have some fun before the trip is over." She feigned an offended expression. "Maybe Red Hood will want to play!"</p><p>He chased her as she launched herself off the roof only to be pinged with one of his own gas pellets.<br/>-<br/>Red Hood was the hardest to surprise. He had plenty of warning and was the most likely to actually catch her. </p><p>It went as she anticipated.</p><p>Everyone, including Mister Bug, made their way to his location to find Lady Noire pinned in his arms. He held her up like an indignant child - sighing dramatically and her feet hanging a good foot from the ground.</p><p>"Did you have fun?" Adrien stood next to Batman with his arms crossed.</p><p>She good-natured stuck her tongue out at him. "Nooo. I got caught way too early. Promise me you'll teach me how to be more stealthy!" Lady Noire gave them the kitten eyes.</p><p>Red Robin chuckled "Yes, that will be part of your training."</p><p>"Where is Robin?"</p><p>"Wisely keeping his distance. Now return what you stole, bug, you promised to if you got caught."</p><p>Lady Noire huffed as Red Hood put her down. She returned Nightwing's wing dings and Red Robin's gas pellets.</p><p>"Not bad." Wow, Batman complimented her theft skills.</p><p>"I guess we'll be seeing some of you before too long. Thank you again for offering your assistance. I hope us working together brings Hawkmoth to justice soon." They all shook hands and exchanged smiles.</p><p>They walked towards the edge of the roof but were still within earshot. "I'm surprise Robin isn't even going to say goodbye...my lady." Mister Bug said with a smirk.</p><p>"Excuse you!" Robin hopped down from his hiding place and wedged himself between Lady Noire and Mister Bug.</p><p>"He did that on purpose!" Lady Noire ducked underneath Robin's arm and draped it over her shoulder.</p><p>At her invasion of his personal space Robin realized he had been baited. He flushed as she started rummaging through the pockets on his utility belt.</p><p>Red Hood stage whispered to Nightwing "Do you think he'll break her arm?"</p><p>Robin glared at Mister Bug until he backed up to give them some privacy. "Lady Noire, it's time for you two to go. I'll be seeing you soon anyway." He had lowered his voice and gave her a soft expression.</p><p>She faced him and held onto to his cape. He was glad he had kept the hood up. Marinette was giving him a small smile and it made his cheeks burn.</p><p>"I'll miss you, Little Birdie."</p><p>"I'll miss you too, Angel."</p><p>He made a move to pull her hands away from his cape but stopped when she pulled him in and gave him a gentle kiss. </p><p>She whipped his cape off and fastened under her chin. Robin was too stunned to do anything as she gave him a winning smile. </p><p>"Au revoir, mon petite oiseau!" </p><p>And she dashed away, leaving the bells of her laughter ringing in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"She definitely broke Demon Spawn."</p><p>"Should we leave him out here?"</p><p>"He could be one of the city's new gargoyles."</p><p>"Do you think he knows she took the cape?"</p><p>"She sure reminds you of someone, doesn't she, B?"</p><p>"I'm so proud of him!"</p><p>--------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>